Cereal
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Charmy reads the ingredients of some Cereal he is having.


It was an easy morning for the Chaotix, because all three of them were in the kitchen. Vector was at the over flipping some pancakes for himself. Espio was reading the Newspaper while drinking some Japanese tea that he made every morning to start his day. And Charmy, was sitting at the table waiting for Vector to pour his favorite Cereal.

"Vector, I'm hungry" Charmy whined, his face was face down on the table and he wanted his Cereal right now. Pounding the table was one of the ways to get the crocodile attention.

"Cut it out Charmy," demanded Espio, slapping his hand down on one of Charmy hands "you can't rush things; Vector is taking his time to serve everyone breakfast" announced Espio, as he took his hand off of Charmy.

"You rush things sometimes Espio"

The Chameleon looked at him "I do not"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Well; you really don't rush me or Vector, except for that one time"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry up you guys or we're going to miss the concert" Espio shouted at the bottom of the stairs.<em>

"_Shut up Espio, Charmy and I are going the fast we can" Vector shouted back from upstairs._

"_I don't want to miss this…okay"_

"_You sound like a child"  
><em>

"_No I don't"_

"_Yes you do"_

_The two kept arguing from upstairs and downstairs until Charmy and Vector came downstairs. Nobody said a word until they got to their concert._

* * *

><p>"That was unexpected charmy…I…um, didn't want to stand in a crowd"<p>

Charmy rolled his eyes as Vector placed a bowl in front of him before taking his own seat.

"Alright, Honey Nut Cheerios…my favorite" he grabbed a box that was next to him and poured the cereal in the bowl, then he buzzed over to the fridge, opened the door, grabbed a milk carton, and closed the door before heading back over to his seat.

"I know what concert you're talking about Espio"

"Which one"

"The Sonic Underground band"

"Yes, that one…quite surprising Sonic has a brother and sister"

"Yep, it sure is"

"And I still don't appreciate you stomping up to the stage and punching the drummer in the face"

Charmy knew what Espio was talking about as he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Charmy was sitting next to Espio in a large stadium that had lots of people; he looked over his shoulder to see Vector sitting next to Vanilla while trying to put his arm around her.<em>

_He chuckled as he looked back towards the stage as the music stopped playing followed by all the fans cheering._

"_Thanks for the cheer and applause everyone…this next song is for all the ladies out there"_

_Charmy suddenly heard Vanilla talking to Vector._

"_Thanks for bringing me out here Vector"_

_"A-Any…uh…anytime"_

"_Doesn't that green hedgehog playing the drums look so handsome…oh; I wouldn't mind if he came back to my place and had a romantic evening with me"_

"_Oh, so that's how it is, huh"_

_Vector got up out of his seat and walked towards the stage._

_Espio and Charmy watched Vector run up the stage and gave the drummer a knuckle sandwich to the face._

_Espio slapped his forehead while shaking his head as the entire audience gasps._

"_Time for plan B" Charmy flew out of his seat and went all the way to the exit._

_A couple seconds later, alarms were going off throughout the entire stadium as the sprinkler system came on, causing the entire audience to scream as the were getting wet and fighting their way towards the exit._

_Of course, nobody couldn't get out because Charmy locked the doors from the outside for now apparent reason!_

* * *

><p>Charmy was looking at Espio and Vector who were staring at him.<p>

"What?"

They shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Charmy shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his cereal before seeing what was on the back of the box. He grabbed it and noticed it was ingredients on how to make the cereal he was eating.

"_Lets see what we got right here?"_

He read the ingredients in his thoughts.

"_Whole grain oat flour, sugar, oat bran, wheat starch, honey, brown sugar syrup, salt, calcium…some other words I can't describe, vitamin A, B, C, D, E, other stuff too and citric acid…ACID"_ he covered his mouth; he could believe this, was Vector trying to poison him…not on Charmy watch…nobody poisons Charmy and gets away with it.

"You won't get rid of me that easily" he shoved the bowl off the bowl off the table and slammed the box on Vector head before flying upstairs to the bathroom to clean his teeth.

Vector just sat while tapping his fingers while Espio looked at him.

"What are we going to do about that kid and what did I do this time?" he sighs as he took the box off his head and threw it in the garbage.

"I don't know…but I've noticing Charmy been going in the bathroom cabinet lately"

"Yeah right"

"Oh well, you'll believe me sooner or later"

All of a sudden, a loud thump was heard.

"Was that the sink?"

"Looks like charmy broke it again"

Vector got up from the table "I'll go get the tools" Vector sighs as he went out to the garage.

"I'll go get Charmy and take him to Vanillas for awhile" Espio got up and went to go retrieve Charmy.

The Chaotix always had an easy morning, but sometimes, it involved charmy breaking things.

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored today and this was the only thing that came to my mind.<strong>

**I think might do one with charmy in the bathroom cabinet and another one with Charmy breaking the sink for the first time.**

**I don't know; do you readers think I should do one.**

**One other thing; the sonic underground band are in their twenties.**

**Please review and I'll see everyone later.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
